1. Technical Field
This device relates to tamper evident closures for use on containers. This improvement relates to resealable push pull type closures that provide resealable access to the contents of a bottle with a tamper evident indication of removal of the closure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are related to tamper evident closures, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,003, 5,104,008, 4,500,016, 4,561,553, 4,589,561, 4,779,764, 4,801,032, and 4,805,807.